The Expendables
by Lauraslilsis
Summary: The life of the expendables going on missions, one twist though... there is a girl on the team!
1. Meet the girl

Hi my name is Lexi Diamond Thorn,  
I am have fully Italian but I also speak English/American. And I am a high level of martial arts.  
I am not an ordinary girl, I am actually in a team that kinda saves the world from bad things from happening, I am in a team called the Expendables, I was working for the CIA with a man called Church, but he decided that we wanted a girl on the team, the boys did not like it at first but it was found out that I was better than all of them even Yin, and yes I know you would of thought a girl with a load of boys but trust me it is fun.  
As you can see from my picture, I have pink hair, nose ring, and 5 tattoo's. I have one on my left wrist of stars and on my right wrist of hearts, then on my right hand middle finger I have a little bow, and on my left hand index finger I have my baby sisters name Rosa, then finally on my lower back I have a tramp stamp.  
I am very flexible, skilled and fast for a girl and I am even better than Yin Yang. I am specialized in guns, but my chosen weapon is a katana blade which is strong and sharp enough to slice someones head off, also Tool had designed some boots for me to wear, they are black with silver at the bottom and silver heels, and with a button inside my boots, a sharp blade comes out the front which is also sharp enough to cut someones head off.  
And I am in a relationship with the one and only Lee Christmas!


	2. New Mission

It was a very early Monday morning, when we got called in to Tools Workshop apprantly for some new work, big time, after 10 minutes of driving the motor cycle we finally arrived along with a few faces staring at us probably because they were waiting for us.  
"You two took your time" Gunner said  
"Nice to see you too Gunner, anyway we were in a sticky situation" I said  
"When you mean sticky situation you mean stuck in your bed making 'romantic' love" He said  
"No! Gunner, what is it with men and sex is that all they think about? Wait..." I gave him a wink, Lee gave him a look and Gunner threw his hands up in the air  
"Anyway what is the job?" Lee finally asked

Barney motioned for us to come over to a table with a large blueprint and plan.  
"This mission is a big one, it includes-" Barney was interrupted by Tool coming down the elevator with some hooker. We were all giving him looks.  
"Ah this is my group of friends or my gang" Tool said  
"This is Cand-" Tool was trying to remember her name  
"Candy" she said  
I leaned over to Gunner and whispered in his ear  
"The name fits" Me and Gunner both laughed  
"So your Lexi, do they share you all?" she asked  
"Share me?"  
"Yeah, sharing you, lots of men one natural blonde hair, very pretty, fake boobs' I had to think of what she was saying to me.  
'So what I mean is your a hooker, each one of them takes a piece of you must get busy" she really surprised me, even surprised the boys  
'I don't think you should of said that' Toll said  
"you really think I am a hooker based on what I look like? Thanks for calling me pretty love, but these are not fake thank you very much, unlike yours' i smirked, she gasped an 'o' shape in her mouth  
'I can vouch for that they are in deed real' Lee pointed out  
"Lee!" I said while slapping him all he did was smirk  
'why don't I show your little arse what I am really capable of doing to people I don't like, Hmm?" I started going forward towards her, when Lee stopped me  
"Lexi, chill, save the fighting till after"  
"Girls, girls no fighting, Candy I think it is time to leave before you loose a limb" She looked at him in a confused way. I gave her a little wave and a grin to go along with it. I walked back to the table to hear what Barney had to say about the job.  
"Okay, as I was saying this mission is a big one, it includes, illegal weapons and drugs, and a lot of money to burn. This man Guy Blaker he creates weapons illegally and pasts them on to other people for them to use and kill people with, the drugs he has sold to customers which has also killed customers and he doesn't give a flying squat about it, so we need to go in there, burn the money and the drugs and blow up the weapons"  
"Okay sounds easy" Hale said  
"No not really, because if you are a business partner they know then they will let you in, if you are not you wither walk away or your dead, the only other door is a hatch on the roof, it is slim hatch, so there is only one person that can fit through there" Barney looked at me  
"W-what! Me down a hole, it is a long way down I could hurt myself while dropping down"  
"Don't worry you wont, it is a few feet down, you will be fine, the height is fine, Yin could do it but because the hole is so slim he may get stuck, Lexi your the slim one here" I looked around the room to find them looking at me  
After a sigh I finally spoke  
"Fine I will do it, I will need my boots and my katana sword in order to make the kill"  
"Agreed, Lexi will go down the hall taking out any person down there, the boys and I will wait for your signal and we will blow up the hole to get the audience going. Everyone get ready and packed, we can't let him get away and we can't let anything get loose. We will all meet at the plane in 2 hours" Barney said before rapping everything off.


	3. Down the hole

We were in the old chopper flying to our new destination, Lee and Barney were in the front flying the plane while me and the others where relaxing and preparing for our next mission. I got up from my seat to find my equipment in the back, I pulled out some black and silver high heel boots.  
'You know, now isn't the time for a fashion runway' Toll said  
'Aha, very funny, these are not fashion boots actually Toll, these are accustomed made by Tool' I said while slipping my trainers off  
'He made you special boots?'  
'No, these are fighting boots, may look like ordinary boots but trust me they are not ordinary, these babies are capable of cutting off someone's head'  
'Boots that can cut of someones head, well that's new, is it because of the heels?' he said sarcastically  
'you always have to doubt me don't you Toll. These are worth it, there is a little button inside the boot which is activated by the touch of my toes, and when I click it' I clicked the button inside the boot and a very sharp metal slide out from the pointy bit of the boot  
'that is the sharp blade your talking about?'  
'yes, it may look small but trust me it is big enough to cut of someones head, arm, legs, feet and even men that have balls, don't worry I will spare yours, because we are family'  
'Christmas have you seen these special boots she has got here that can cut through limbs'  
'Yeah, trust me they do work'  
'is it because you dont have any balls left?'  
'very funny, no she managed to cut a pistol in half by kicking her legs up in the air, pretty impressive for some high heel boots and a girl'  
'hey! when we get home I am so chopping off your balls Lee'  
All the boys laughed  
'She may be a pretty face with pink hair, but she is one tough girl, good choice Lee' Gunner pointed out  
'I know that is why I chose her' he said lastly, before we all got some rest, after another hour of flying, we finally arrived.  
It was raining great, we grabbed our bags and headed to the safe house where we were going to stay for a little while until the mission is over. We jumped in two trucks and headed to the safe house. Once we arrived it was old, grey, depressing and abandoned, we found the big door and got ready in there. As I was very flexible I put my leg up on a window that was above me but low enough to reach my foot, I started cleaning the blade, once that was done, I got my katana sword out and started cleaning it and sharpening it, I also grabbed a few small guns and placed them in my belt and shoes and one down the top, I was done, it was the other boys that I had to wait for, and I thought girls took longer.  
'You done already?' Lee asked  
'Yes, because I prepared everything, and I am a girl which gets everything done quicker'  
'Lexi do you remember what you have to do?' Barney asked me  
'Yep, go down the hole, get the men's attention, kill them both, place the bombs on the roof and get cover and kill people who get in our way, blow up the money, drugs and weapons and then let you deal with the leader of all this'  
'You have good memory' Ross said, I returned a smile  
'How are you planning on getting the mens attention?' Yin asked me  
'Well either dropping down a hole will get there attention, or their is my way or lets say Candy's way of doing things'  
'and exactly what is that' he responded  
'i will simply do what women do best, i will seduce them'  
'are you crazy Lexi! They will probably touch you' Lee said raising his voice  
'If they touch me they would be dead already, I will make sure they get close enough then kill them, you really think I would let some strangers touch me, trust me Lee, I am yours' I said crossing my arms and smiling at him.  
'Right lets go' Barney said, we grabbed everything we needed and headed towards the trucks again and headed to the large house where the dealer lives.  
We went around the back taking out 2 guards using blades only so no gun shots would echo. We piled around the hole and I looked down  
'I thought you said it was only a feet down!?' I said to Barney  
'It is, it looks longer but it isn't, trust me Lexi you will be fine, here are bombs' Barney handed me the bombs and I placed them in my top, and got up from the ground and started to climb into the hole.  
'You okay?' Lee said to me  
'Erm I think so, I am about to fall down a hole Lee what do you think?'  
'You will be fine, just land on your feet and kill the guards'  
'You wanna do it then?'  
'Aha no, you will be fine'  
'Lexi you ready?' Barney said  
'yeah kind of' I got my breath steady, and then closed my eyes and let go of the concrete and fell to the floor on feet steadily  
'See you did it' Lee said  
'I can see that, I can hear someone coming'  
I stood there waiting for 2 guards to come around the corner, and when they did they pointed their guns at me  
'No need for the guns boys, I was lost and didn't know where I was going, I found a hole and jumped through it care to help me, I will do anything in return and I mean anything' i smiled at them while biting my lip, they both looked me down and smiled at each other. They came towards me and went around me and then on each side of me, I was below the hole so the boys could see what was going on. One of them started playing with me hair and whispered in my ear  
'and what would this anything be?'  
'this' i quickly grabbed my katana from the back of my trousers and popped it open and spun it towards one of their heads and cut it off, one of men stumbled backwards and pointed the gun towards me, I used my arm and knocked the gun out of his hands and clicked the button in my boot and kicked my leg up towards his crotch making him bleed and in pain, he went on his knees and used my leg again and cut open his throat. He fell to the floor and bled out. I put my katana back in my trousers and took the bomb from my top and threw it up into the air and luckily it attached itself to the roof, I went away from the bomb and crouched down  
'Okay, pull the trigger' I said into the ear piece, and with that a large explosion took place, rumble and dust everywhere, then after a few seconds the boys came down on ropes.  
'Nice work Lexi, told you it was not that bad'  
'not that bad, them men where perverts'  
'come on through here!" Barney said  
We all went through the many halls and used anything we had to use no matter how much noise they would make, limbs where being cut off, throats slit, and bullet holes to heads and their hearts. We then came across a large room where everything was being held, we noticed that the boss was standing in the middle of the room smirking at us  
'well look who we have here, a team of fighters wanting all my stash, well I am sorry but you can't have all, unless I have something in return though' he smiled at me and I knew what was coming  
'and what return would that be then?' Barney asked  
'her' he pointed at me, and then Barney turned around  
'no way your having her' Barney said  
'no chance' Lee said, he stepped back so he was behind me  
'ah, why would that be, she is so beautiful, she can be used in different way though' he said  
'because you can't have her, you would have to get through me first' lee said  
'ah you must be the boyfriend, well girl you can do so much better, he is probably not worth it love, unlike me'  
'unlike you, you mean your only interested in one thing, not all girls are interested in doing that all the time, and plus he is worth it, even if their was 10 of you, he would still be my choice'  
'well if i can't have her, then you cant have me' he pressed a button on a strap he was wearing and was starting to be lifted up into the air, everyone was aiming at him, but nobody was getting him  
'guys you set everything on fire, then get out of here and go back to the safehouse, I will go after him and meet you there' we all nodded at each other and started pouring gasoline over the drugs, money and weapons that we found outside the room, everything went up in flames, we all headed out towards the cars and headed towards the safe house, where we stayed their for the night, waiting for Barney Ross.


	4. Someone is in the house

Me and Lee were back home relaxing in our living room, I was dressed chilled out after the hard work paid off, after about an hour, Barney finally made his way back from camp, but apparently the boss got away in a helicopter, he was just too fast, and apparently his last words were 'i will get her', which kind of made us all worried, we finally packed up and headed back to the plane and set off home, we made home by early morning, and we all went home to get some rest.  
Lee's phone went off, he grabbed it off the table and looked at the text message, he then sighed and put it back  
'who was that?' i asked  
'no body important' he responded, now when a man says that to you, you should get worried, when they say that it is usually another women, i sighed and climbed on him so my face was facing his, I grabbed his phone and it had a password lock on it  
'whats the code?'  
'Lexi, it wasn't important'  
'what is the code, unless you have another women besides me'  
'there is no other women, only you' he tried to go in for a kiss but I stopped him  
'Lee, give me the code or those balls are definitely coming off'  
'fine, it is lexi' i raised my eyebrow at him and typed in 'lexi' it came up with the main menu and went onto his messages, i found the recent one and it was from Barney  
'do you both want to come to tools for some drinks?'' i said out loud  
'see nothing important'  
'then why didn't you say anything?'  
'because it wasn't important'  
'usually when men say that, it means they are hiding something, and usually it is another woman'  
'like it said it wasn't you are my only woman' he gave me a quick kiss, and continued to kiss me, and laid me down on the sofa, we continued to make out, he then started to slip his hands up my t-shirt, he was distracting me  
'Lee' he then started to kiss my neck, i grabbed his face  
'lee, why don't you go out and see the boys'  
'what about you?'  
'i am not really feeling it'  
'well neither am I'  
'your only saying that because you want to have sex, which is not happening, just to let you know, we have been on a mission had little to sleep and I want to have a bath and go to bed, go out with the boys'  
'Lex'  
'go out for a drink with them, drink lots of beer but don't get too drunk, talk about what men talk about then come home and then sleep, I can survive on my own'  
'what about the boss we were after, because now he is after you'  
'why don't you set the burglar alarm, lock every door and window we have and go out and lock the door behind you, so I am safe on the inside and they can't get in'  
'you sure about it'  
'yes I am, I will call you if there is any trouble, now go' he kissed me hard then got off the sofa and went around the house locking every door and window there was.  
I stood by the stairs watching him making a fuss  
'you sure your going to be okay?'  
'yes Lee I am fine, I wouldn't worry about anything else, just me getting cabin fever'  
'okay, i love you and don't have too much fun'  
'i will try not, love you more' he gave me a tight hug and a soft kiss  
'bye' i said  
'bye' he then walked out the door and i heard the lock click. I really hope I don't get cabin fever, but what could go wrong?  
After watching a film called Transporter and eating the ice cream that was in the fridge, I decided to take a long bath, and watch the rest of the film in the bath, I grabbed the dvd and the portable dvd player and headed into the bathroom, i ran the bath and put my hair in a bun, after waiting a few minutes for the ball to fill, i undressed and plunged myself into the warm water, i continued to watch the movie and wash myself at the same time, when i notice something moving in the back garden, i paused the movie and had a peered over the bath, the bushes were moving, i ignored it, it is probably the wind. After an hour the movie had passed, and i managed to drag myself out the bath, wrapping myself with a towel, the bushes moved again, i am going crazy, i need my bed now. I went into our bedroom, grabbed my pj's off my bed and dried myself off, do you ever get that feeling that somebody is watching you, yeah well i have that feeling. I got into the warm covers and drifted off to sleep.

Half an hour had past and I was so comfy in my bed, but I then heard a noise, like a door opening down stairs, I sat up in my bed and listened more, there was someone in the house, I quickly grabbed my phone to have a look at the time which said 11:00pm, no messages from anyone. I dialed Lee's number and it started ringing, I couldn't hear a phone going off downstairs, maybe it was on vibrate.  
'hey babe, you alright?'  
'lee are you in the house?'  
'no i am still at Tool's, why'  
'because i think someone is in the house, my family wouldn't be here, and if your not in here then-' i didn't realise that someone was coming up the stairs and into our bedroom  
'lex?'  
'you' it was the boss that we were after, he was in my house  
'lexi! what is going on who is there?' Lee shouted down the phone.  
The boss held my mouth closed and grabbed my mobile out my hand  
'hold down her legs and arms she can put up a fight' the boss demanded, and his workers did, i couldn't move what so ever, the boss started to stroke my face, he grabbed the phone from the bed.  
'she is a beauty isn't she? if you want to see her again come to my house party that I am having, 76 Broadview Avenue, be there if you want to see her again, and my turn to kill your team' and with that the phone went dead, I don't remember anything else because it went black.  
Find me please


	5. Save me at the party

Lee's P.O.V  
''she is a beauty isn't she? if you want to see her again come to my house party that I am having, 76 Broadview Avenue, be there if you want to see her again, and my turn to kill your team' and with that the phone line went dead.  
'Lexi!'  
'what happened?' Barney asked  
'the phone line went dead, he has there at the house'  
'what did he say?'  
'erm if you want to see her again go to his house party at 76 Broadview Avenue to see her again and his turn to kill the team'  
'was that it?' Gunner said  
'yeah, that was it, the line went dead, he better not kill her, because I will make him suffer'  
'Christmas don't worry, he wont kill her, sounds like he just wants her, we go to the party and show up and get her'  
'what if she is hidden away?'  
'well he said if you want to see her again then come to the party, so probably going to tease us'  
'do you really think that things are going to go the way we want?'  
'probably not, but we will have to figure something out, we always do'  
'if he touches her then-'  
'Lee he won't, plus she is a good fighter, we all know that, she will be fine'  
'she better'

Lexi's P.O.V  
My head really hurt, I tried opening my eyes but I could see the sun in the room, this room isn't mine. I opened my eyes and carefully arose from the bed which is not mine either, where am I?  
'Ah your awake, good mid afternoon, you were knocked out for a very long time, thought you died!' I looked towards the door where the boss came through, he acted cheerfully while I gave him a evil look.  
'look i know your angry, but this is the best way for it to work'  
'you mean using me for bait, so you can kill them, you know that will not go as you have planned'  
'hm, i will have to pick it up on the spot'  
i went to rub my face and it hurt I could hardly touch it  
'ow!'  
'oh yes sorry about that, i didn't mean for me to hit you that hard, I just wanted to knock you out that was all'  
'so instead of hitting a girl, why didnt you cover my mouth with a cloth with that stuff that knocks you out instantly'  
'we were in a rush to get you before your boyfriend came home'  
'you know he is going to kill you'  
'if he tries to kill me, you die, your the bait so you will bring them here, once they are dead then you can go, but i am reconsidering the idea, your just so beautiful Lexi, you can do marvelous things for me and probably to me'  
'yeah cut your balls off, done it before mate'  
'aha, anyway, once they are here, a little teasing is in order, then once the party is over, i will kill them once and for all, you can probably go, but if i dont kill them then your dead, your the weakness Lexi, you bring them down'  
'so either way tonight someone is going to die'  
'exactly'  
'why? why all this'  
'back in Vilena, remember that, your team killed my older brother, this is revenge, he was doing good for everyone and he gets killed by your boyfriend and Barney Ross'  
'he deserved it'  
'well that is your opinion, now the party starts in a few hours, get dressed' he pulled the duvet away from me  
'what if i don't want to go to the party?'  
'because you want to see your boys, plus I have many ways to encourage and make you' he started stroking my legs, which I then used to kick him in his balls, I got up from the bed and stood up, he was holding onto his treasures, then took a breath and stood in front of me and smiled, he then slapped me in the same place where the bruise was  
'ow! that really hurt you know, you deserved that, get dressed, be ready in an hour or else' he said and slammed the door shut. I walked towards the large mirror and looked at myself, still in my pyjamas, my hair in a messy bun, the bruise was brown and purple and my cheek was starting to become red, but it will disappear, I looked at myself, I breathed slowly to stop myself from crying  
'everything will be okay' i told myself, i opened the wardrobe door to find a walk in wardrobe with a lot of dresses, girl stuff, he has done this before! I walked around and grabbed a black dress, and silver jewellery, brushed my hair out to make it wavy, a bit of hair spray to make it stay, light red lips, lots of foundation to cover up the bruise, black high heels and dark eye shadow with mascara.

After an hour passed, I was ready, I looked good, but a smile was not creeping on my face, I needed the boys.  
'ah your done, wow you look sexy Lexi, you look like my girl'  
'your girl'  
'well i have told the guests coming that I have a girl in a little black short sexy dress' he started coming towards me looking up and down  
'come closer and i will kill you' he threw his hands up  
'okay, why don't you come down stairs, party starts in a few hours, i will give you a tour of the mansion' he motioned for me to follow him  
'if you try to escape you will regret it' i followed him and the house was huge because an hour passed, he said things in detail, which I didn't even care about.  
'Boss, guests are starting to arrive' one of his alive men said  
'okay, show time darling' i followed him out the libary to the entrance, where we had to greet everybody. I couldn't see the boys anywhere. Half an hour passed, and I needed some space, because he kept on telling everyone about me and how much he loves me, he makes me want to vomit. I went to the bedroom where I stayed for a little while  
'ah there you are, you disappeared so i tried to find you, what is wrong, have you been crying?' he was about to put his arm on my shoulder but i pushed it away  
'why are you crying?'  
'because i dont deserve this! i can't believe i am doing this, i want to make a deal with you'  
'and what would that be?'  
'you can tease the boys and Lee all you want, but dont kill them, you can keep me instead'  
'are you serious, your risking your life for them?'  
'yes, they are my family, my family know about what i do for a living and they dont want to know me anymore, they are the only family i have left, so i am making a deal, let them live and have me instead, you can do anything you want' i let a tear slip, i can't believe i am doing this  
'fine deal, even it if means having your kids'  
'dont push it, why would i want to have your kids when i want to kill you, i probably wont even love them with the situation'  
'fine, fine, looks like your boys have finally arrived' he looked towards the window, where i looked out, all of them were there except Yin, hm, they all saw me and I smiled, i heard something click, i looked down and saw he had a gun to my back  
'try anything and you cant even have kids with him' i nodded and we walked out the room, down the stairs into the main hall, where we were greeted by his friends and work collegues, who where the same as him, disgusting.  
'excuse us' i was confused of what was happening, he were walking towards some men  
'glad you could make it boys' they all turned around, it was the boys  
'a little pre warning, if you try and do anything, i shoot her, so she cant have children' they all looked at the gun aimed by my back  
'Lexi how are you?' Barney asked  
'i could be better, seeing you boys have made it better, didn't think you would come'  
'of course anything to get you back'  
'aha' the boss laughed  
'why are you laughing?' lee demanded  
'oh nothing for you to worry about, only her' he put a strand of hair behind my ear and kissed my neck, i jerked away from him  
'i have high heels on remember, dont push it'  
Lee was looking at me confused, he pushed away some hair from my face which revealed my bruised face, my crying must of made it worse  
'you hit her?!' Lee said  
'i knocked her out a bit too hard, gave her a bruise then slapped her because she kicked me in my man hood'  
'because you deserved it, you started to touch me up' i said gritting my teeth  
'dont speak to me like that' he said while pulled my hair  
'let go of her now!' Lee said  
'Boss time to make your speech'  
'okay, stay here, move and your dead!' he let go of me, as soon as he turned his back I hugged Lee  
'i missed you, i thought he was going to hurt me'  
'babe, he already has which he shouldn't of' he lifted my chin up and kissed me  
'we need to get out of here now' Gunner said  
'I know, front door is the best way, we have to go before he turns his head to find I am gone'  
'lets go' i held Lee's hand and we ran for the door, we were nearly out of there, before the boss stopped us in our path  
'now where the hell do you think your going?'  
'going home, get out our way now' Barney said  
'hand me the girl'  
'no!' they all stood around me to protect me  
'Lexi remember our deal' i sighed and pushed past the boys, my arm was being pulled on by Lee  
'what are you doing?'  
'Lee please you have to trust me, only way we are all going to survive'  
'Lex'  
'Please Lee, trust me, it is for the best' he let go and I walked towards the boss who tugged on my waist and pulled my hair down  
'now this little bitch made a deal with me, in order to keep you alive, she traded herself, and everything of her, she really cares about you boys, she is risking her own life for yours to be alive'  
'your joking i can tell' Gunner said  
'no he is telling the truth, I would rather let you boys go and not let a girl let the team go down'  
'but you don't, your great in the team' Barney said  
'thanks, but i want you boys to keep fighting, without you everything will be a mess, please, i will be fine, he won't do anything to me'  
'actually you promised i could do anything, now lets go' he pulled me down the path and into his car, that was the last time i saw them at the party


	6. Strapped to the table

I was in his car with his men, currently being taken somewhere, my hands were handcuffed in plastics, a large pain was coming from my stomach, I looked down, it looked red, I was bleeding  
'you stabbed me!'  
'only a little bit love, you won't die, it will take many hours for that to happen, i warned you and this was the consequences'  
'where are we going?'  
'some where no one will find you, you made a deal and your keeping that deal, they can't find you now'  
'your disgusting you know that'  
'aha, but you love it'  
After a few minutes drive we arrived underground somewhere, they dragged me out the car and made me walk, i wasn't going to put up a fight because i would get killed, once they dragged me to this building, they took me to a large room with a stone table with locks on it  
'place her in it, i am going to make sure we were not followed'  
'yes boss' they started dragging me to the stone table, i tried to fight them off  
'get off me you pricks'  
'ah pretty lady can fight, stop wiggling you will make this worse for you and your wound' one of the men said, they got me to the table and layed me down and lock me tight in it, the locks where only those plastic ones, but they were tight and hurting a lot. The boss came through the big doors  
'we were not followed by your team, thank you boys for strapping her down, now she wont be able to move what ever i do to her, now why dont you get some sleep while i think of what to do next with you, and i took your advice pretty lady' i was a bit confused, the next thing a cloth was placed over my mouth and i passed out.

I don't know how long I was out for, but I could hear lots of voices shouting at each other  
'give us the girl and we will fight you'  
'no she made a deal, i dont break deals and neither will she'  
my eyes started to open and I could see the boss standing over me  
'talking of the devil, she is alive!'  
'shut up you prick'  
'remember darling done speak to me like that or you will get hurt'  
'you already stabbed me in the car for running away with the boys, they will kill you'  
'will they now, because currently they are surrounded' i was confused, he pointed towards a group of men who were surrounding Lee and the team  
'you found me'  
'it wasn't hard to find you Lexi, we placed a tracking device on his car and followed it here' Barney said  
'you okay Lex' Lee asked  
'No not really, strapped to a table, everything hurts to be honest'  
'we will get you out of this we promise' Barney said  
'we promise, we promise, so many promises, see she made a deal to save your asses she would let me do anything and I mean anything to keep you alive'  
'is this true Lexi?' Hale asked  
'yes, it was the only way to keep you alive, if he killed you then I would be taken by him anyway, if you were not killed then I would of got killed, and that would bring the team down'  
'you would never bring the team down' Toll said  
'thanks'  
'enough of the sweet talk, now lets just see how much these men can take, you know the best thing I am waiting for is the bedroom part'  
'what are you talking about?'  
'well I decided to place cameras in your house a while back for a few weeks ago, and been watching you ever since, taking a bath, taking a shower and even wild nights in bed'  
'you have been watching us!'  
'my, my you are one wild cat, with and without the sheets'  
'your disgusting'  
'i know' he grabbed a sharp knife from under the table, and hook it onto my dress and started tearing it, i started to move and get onto my side, but he kept moving me back  
'let go of her!' Lee shouted  
'i don't think so'  
I looked behind him to see Yin creeping up on him with a very sharp knife  
'you know, you should never turn your back on your enemy' i smiled  
'what?!' and with that Yin stabbed him in the stomach and upper chest, he then pushed him onto the floor, Yin started to help me with the restraints on my wrists and ankles while the others were fighting the guards, I then got down on the ground to get cover so I don't get killed, in a flash every guard was down and dead. I got up from the ground and walked down the steps to the boys, I hugged Lee  
'hey we have you now babe, don't worry'  
'he aint gonna get you now'  
'argh' we looked in the direction of the noise of where it was coming from, the boss was dragging himself across the floor bleeding and in pain heading in the direction of a gun, I had an idea  
'some one got a blade for me to use?' I was handed a sharp blade and started walking over to the boss, he aimed the gun at me, but i kicked it out his hand so forceful I think I broke his wrist  
'now remember when I said I would chop your balls off, well it is your turn now' i aimed at his main hood and stabbed it deep  
'argh!' i then saw the gun and grabbed it and pointed to his head  
'now i said i would do anything for you and to you, well now i am' i pulled the trigger and shot him in his head, finally he was dead.  
'well done Lexi, you finally killed him' Barney said as they came over  
'sounds like your saying i wasn't capable'  
'your a good fighter'  
'ah' i held on tight to my stomach I was bleeding fast now  
'what is wrong babe?'  
'he stabbed me in the car not deep enough, but still kills' after that we all walked to the plane and started flying back to Tools Shop, Lee was stitching me up in the back  
'you scared me you know'  
'well i was scared as well, i thought someone who was close was going to die'  
'well no one did, you only got stabbed a little bit, there you go' he cut the cord from the thread and placed a plaster on it  
'thanks'  
'anything for you babe' he smiled, i used my finger to tell him to come closer, he came closer and i kissed him hard  
'i love you'  
'i love you two' he said as he pinned me to the wall


	7. Tranquilized

It has been a week since everything happened I was in bed with Lee just relaxing trying to catch my breath after I owed him something because after I got stabbed and we came home, he has kept after me and he wanted something in return, I wasn't in pain so he had me.  
'that was great' I said still trying to catch my breath  
'yeah it was, told you it was worth it'  
'aha, you seem a better seducer than me' I said looking at him  
'my weakness is women especially you and seducing is just a trick up my sleeve' he tilted my chin up and kissed me, things started to get heated and he rolled on me  
'you know what I am surprise about' he said  
'and what would that be, me able to take your body weight', he looked at me confused  
'don't worry I am not calling you fat, bulky and muscular'  
'aha no'  
'what are you surprised about?'  
'that you still have this on' he started to refer to my bra  
'because I didn't want to take it off'  
'yeah but I like it off'  
'men would like women bare-chested anyway'  
all he did was smile  
'anyway it is...' I looked at the clock to see it was 10am  
'time to get up now' I pushed him off me  
'argh' he groaned at me  
'stop being a baby we have been at it since 9 so stop complaining, I am hungry and I want some pancakes, which your going to make' I sat up putting my knickers on  
'am I now?'  
'yes you are' I climbed on him to kiss him and he wanted to take things further until i felt something sharp on my leg  
'ow, what was that?' i looked at my leg to see some needle in me  
'ouch man' lee said finding one on his arm, we both took them out and studied them,  
'we have been tranquilized' my eye sight was going funny and that is when I blacked out.

I started to flutter my eyes open and my vision was still blurry, I blinked more to get my vision 20x20 and it started to come back, i heard groans coming from beside of me, i looked over to find the boys strapped to a bed in their boxers, i looked down at myself, I was in my underwear great, i tried moving my arms and legs but they were not moving, i had found out that i was also strapped to a pure white bed, like you would in sci fi films  
'Lexi you okay?' I turned my head to find Lee beside me  
'yeah, head hurts, feel and little dizzy, what about you?'  
'don't worry I feel the same, we are going to be okay alright'  
'hmm'  
'Lexi is this what it feels to be kidnapped and strapped down with half your body exposed?' Hale asked  
'just a bit, instead I was knocked out by a fist and was actually in my pyjamas not in my underwear, which doesn't mean you can have a look, because I will kill you if any of you do'  
'what have we done this time?' Gunner asked  
'I have no idea, anyone?' Barney asked  
'nope' everyone responded  
'so i guess we are just going to lay here until somebody comes along and tortures us?' i asked  
'i guess so, dont worry we wont let them touch you' barney said  
'you know i can take care of myself barney'  
'i know but your a girl'  
'you can kick butt' gunner added  
'thanks gunner at least someone has hopes for me'  
'so Lexi where did you get shot?' gunner asked, i looked at Lee who gave a worried look  
'erm i was up and Lee was sleeping I went to wake him up and then we both got hit' i looked back at him and shrugged my shoulders  
'oh okay, just worried for when they tried to get you in a sticky situation'  
'that is not funny'  
'funny to me'  
we could hear someone coming down the corridor, and the door opened  
'hello again Lexi'  
'seriously!'


	8. You Again?

'nice to see you Lexi'  
'seriously' i put my head back on the bed  
'who is he and how do you know him?' lee asked  
'remember the boss that kidnapped me and me and yin kinda hurt and killed him, well this was his assistant, obviously he was too chicken to fight us and ran away'  
'i didn't run away i mourned for him, the boss was everything to me, my work a good friend and now he is gone because of you'  
'he kidnapped her what else was he supposed to do?' lee said  
'let him live!'  
'right so let me get this straight, he kidnaps me, stabs me and we were not supposed to kill him?'  
'yes! should of let him live instead of taking his life'  
'you do realise that he has killed many people before through the drugs and the weapons he created, he even killed on his own doorstep' barney added  
'it was business, and so is this' he came over to me and released the restraints, he grabbed my arm tight and grabbed me off the table  
'get off her' Lee shouted  
'shut up you' the assistant had a taser on him and tasered his foot  
'Lee!' i shouted 'get off me!' i tried to fight them but he pricked me with the taser  
'ow!'  
'come on' the assistant shouted and some other men grabbed me and started to pull me out the room  
'where are you taking her!' lee demanded, but the door slammed shut  
'what do you want with us' i said while still struggling  
'well i am going to make you suffer and your boys'  
'and how are you doing to do that?'  
'well the boys weaknesses are you, if you get hurt their heart breaks, so i am going to torture you and that way they suffer'  
'thanks' i was then pushed into a room and pulled up and strapped to a chair by more restraints, luckily these were leather and easier to get out of. He went over to a table that had objects on  
'what are you doing?'  
'well first i want to leave a mark on your body, plus this makes everything kinky' he picked up a whip, he walked over to me and i closed my eyes, held my breath and thought of a happy place, until that was cut short of the whip stinging my body  
'ow!' i am sure that echoed around the whole building, he striked me again and again, 3 times, i looked down on my body to find 3 red lines across my belly which stung really bed, i was holding in the tears, tears not because i was upset but because the pain. He picked up the taser got in my face  
'i want to see the pain in yours eyes darling' he then placed it quickly on my leg which then i kicked my leg up and hit him hard where it hurts, he then feel to his knees and i head butted it, ouch my i add, luckily my legs were not strapped, i got up and went towards one of his men and he went to punch me, so i kicked him backwards, his other men went to swing my way which then i ducked, and swung around hitting him on the back, i then rolled with the chair and came to one of the men turned around and placed the chair legs on his foot then head butted him backwards, and then turned around using my leg to trip him up, i turned around again and kicked the other man in between his thigh, i noticed that two of the men where on the floor, i jumped off one and landed the chair on another man which was laying on the floor, resulted in a groan from him, i was then tackled from behind and grabbed one of his arms and twisted it so hard that i broke his arm, i then pushed another man into the wall hard that his spine broke, which left the assistant, i then grabbed a piece of the chair and threw it towards him which landed with a stab to the heart. He fell to the ground and searched his jackets for the keys to the restraints for the boys, a man opened the door and i ran at him but slide under him i got up and turned around then kicked him in his chin where his head when backwards, i noticed a lot of men coming and ran the other way to the room where the rest of the team where, i ran down the hall way and opened the door  
'Lexi are you alright?' lee said  
'yep fine, no time to explain we need to get out of here now' i walked over to lee and undid the restraints  
'what happened to the assistant?' barney asked  
'well i kinda kicked his arse'  
'how?' Hale asked  
'well being strapped to a chair can help when you want to fight'  
'you were strapped to a chair?'lee said, i started to unstrap the other boys as well  
'er yeah, strapped to a chair, whipped 3 times and tasered and that is when i had enough, table leg in his heart'  
'whipped?' gunner added  
'yes, 3 times' i got all the boys out, the thing is we were in our underwear  
'that is going to leave a mark for days' gunner pointed out  
'already started to show' i pointed to the 3 red marks, i then walked over to the large storage cupboard and luckily it had our clothes in it  
'bingo' i pulled out a bag  
'a bag?'  
'it has our clothes in it, don't want to be fighting half naked do we?' i tipped the bag open and we all found our clothes, luckily there was spares for me and lee because we came in our underwear, we all had black tops and black bottoms, i tied up my hair with an elastic band i found and we were ready to go, we walked to the door carefully and i opened the door, no one was there, i thought they followed me, must be with the boss  
'is it clear?' Barney said, i looked both ways again  
'yep' we all walked out the room and to the walls until we came to corner, i put my head around to flash it back  
'what?' lee asked  
'there is about 6 men coming our way with no weapons, i guess we can take them, but we need to surprise them'  
'how are we going to do that?'  
'i am, don't worry it will be a surprise now sshh' i was listening carefully to the footsteps as they were getting closer, i postioned myself so i could lick my leg high up in one of there faces, they were getting closer and closer, now, i kicked my foot up towards someones head and they flew back, we all spread out taking out the men, and after a few seconds they were down  
'nice kick by the way' yin said  
'thanks, i know where the weapon room is, follow me' they followed me towards the room where the incident of the chair happened  
'steak to the heart like a vampire' gunner said, we went towards the table with the weapons and grabbed guns, blades and i grabbed lots of bombs  
'what do we need them for?' lee asked  
'well what happens if someone finds this place, our fingerprints are all over this place, best to blow it up and turn it to rubble'  
'she has a point barney' hale said  
'she has' barney agreed  
'maybe the taser gave me a few ideas, lets go place some bombs and meet at the entrance, we wont blow it up until everyone is out' we all headed out, but someone tugged on my arm it was Lee  
'what?' he kissed me hard  
'i just wanted to do that, seeing you in underwear for a long time, it does things to me'  
'aha come on you' we started going through the building placing bombs taking people out, after about 5 minutes we reached the entrance and it was clear we headed towards the hill a few minutes away from us, and sat down to catch our breath  
'everyone here?' barney asked, he looked around and everyone was  
'lexi hit the button' i pressed the big ruby button and the explosion took place, the whole place went up in a bang, dust, rumble and fire everywhere  
'i cant believe a girl saved us today' gunner said, i turned around and gave him and evil look  
'you did good' we all started to laugh and headed home grabbing and few trucks, it took us a few hours to get home, as soon we did me and Lee hit the sack and drifted off to sleep.


	9. Unfaithful

A few weeks have gone by since the kidnapping of all of us and me saving the boys arses, i felt good saving the boys and finally killing the assistant, all week this week i have been planning a big birthday party for Lee for his 35th (i wanted him to be young) even though i am 28. Anyway I have been trying to keep it on the d-low and no body knows about it, i have phoned up businesses to help and made sure that the boys were having a day off, i have arranged everything and huge birthday bash barbeque, i wanted to make him feel special and make sure i am giving effort in this relationship, even though it is going to cost a lot of money, but i love him and that is all that matters.  
It was currently 10 in the morning and I was already up, washed, dressed, eaten and showered, I was already on the computer looking through my emails, and smile arose on my face, everything was going smoothly nothing can put a frown on my face, I heard Lee coming down the stairs  
'morning babe' i said  
'morning to you to, how long you been up for?'  
'since 9 took my time with everything'  
'what you doing?' i closed my laptop lid down  
'nothing for you to worry about'  
'nothing for me to worry about ah?'  
'yeah why?' i walked over to the island counter and sat down on the bar stool  
'oh nothing don't worry'  
'okay..'  
'what you doing today?'  
'i am going places'  
'and where is going places may i ask'  
'you can ask but i am not going to answer the question, no where for you to worry about'  
'okay let me come with you then'  
'honey i am going on my own, i need to alright, stop worrying'  
'stop worrying, stop worrying, Lexi what is going on?'  
'nothing is going on why?'  
'because your being distant with me lately' his voice started to change into a angry tone  
'distant with you, i think your the one being too over protective Lee'  
'be being over protective?'  
'yes Lee, it isn't my fault that i want to go out on my own when I want to'  
'but your not are you?'  
'excuse me?'  
'i know why you are being distant with me Lexi don't worry the secret is out'  
'you do, well i am not great at keeping secrets'  
'so your accepting your doing wrong who ever you are doing'  
'accepting what i have done wrong, who ever i am doing, Lee what are you talking about!?'  
'you being a liar, and a cheater'  
'excuse me?!'  
'the reason why your being distant and dont want to be near me and when i ask you question you dont want to know to tell me anything because you are being unfaithful' he was right in my face, that broke my heart  
'you think i am being unfaithful?' tears started to form in my eyes  
'dont cry lexi to make me feel guilty it is you who should be the one feeling guilty'  
'yeah i should be feeling guilty over nothing, Lee do you want to know the reason for everything?'  
'so your going to admit it then?'  
'no because i haven't done anything wrong! i was planning a party for you lee, i was getting in contact with people who run businesses Lee, i couldnt tell you about it because it was a SURPRISE!' i walked over to my laptop and brung up the messages, i picked my laptop off the table and went around to him and showed him  
'look emails from businesses, i dont get emails from anyone else, lets look in the deleted messages oh look spam!'  
'Lex i am so sorry-'  
'no i am, i am sorry for not telling you that i wasn't being unfaithful to you, im done'  
'what?' he had tears in his eyes that were not falling  
'i said i am done' i dropped the laptop on the floor where it broke and headed upstairs to our room, grabbed a bag and started stuffing clothes in there, he started to take them out, which i put back in, i headed to the bathroom and grabbed my stuff  
'Lexi please don't do this I love you'  
'you love me, then dont jump to conclusion and tell me i am cheating!' tears were falling down my face, i placed in all my clothes from the draws and wardrobe  
'please i am begging you dont go'  
i ignored him and zipped up my bag he grabbed my arm and pulled me close  
'Lexi please don't go, i love you'  
'i still love you Lee but after what happened i need to be on my own for a little bit'  
'what about the team?'  
'i am still on the team, dont worry about that, but me and you we are not a team anymore Lee, I am sorry but i was never unfaithful to you and never will be, now let go of my arm' he did what i said and i walked out the room and down the stairs, put my shoes on and opened the door, things started to crash in the bedroom, at least he wasn't taking it out on me, things were smashing and he was crying, I shut the door and walked to my car, turned the engine on and drove off to somewhere.


End file.
